deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Batman Beyond VS Spider-Man 2099
A wish came true... A dream became a reality... This is set to become an actual Death Battle. Check out the Death Battle Wiki’s Page for it here. ---- Batman Beyond VS Spider-Man 2099 is a What-If Death Battle. Description DC vs Marvel! They say heroes never die, and with these two, the legacies of Batman and Spider-Man carry on! But who is the superior successor? Interlude Boomstick: The future can have lots of possibilities but in some realites futuristic versions of Legendary Superheroes exist to defend the world from evil. Wiz: These heroes have adopted the powers and costumes of their rolemodels and carry on their legacy to promote peace and justice. Boomstick: And kick tonnes of supervillian ass, like Batman Beyond, the Future Batman. Wiz: And Spider-Man 2099, the Future Spider-Man. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills, to find out who would win... a DEATH BATTLE! Batman Beyond Wiz: Born in the year 2023, Terry McGuniess was quite a rebellious guy, as he was once part of Street gang and had had many run-ins with Gotham City's Police Department which put him at odds with his father. Boomstick: After being chased by a crazy gang of Jokers and meeting a really old Bruce Wayne Terry returned home to see that his father had been killed. Terry then went back to see Bruce so that he could help him identify the killer and discovered that he had once been the Legendary Batman but Bruce told him to leave. Wiz: Terry figured that Businessman Derek Powers was behind the murder and snuck in the Batcave and stole Bruce's advanced Batsuit however Bruce soon discovered and shut off the suit's power supply just as Terry was about to confront Powers. Terry convinced Bruce to allow him to carry on Batman and he managed sabotage Power's chemical operation. Boomstick: Bruce then went to visit Terry and hired him as his personal assistant while secretly training him to become the new Batman, also since all these series have to have a Star Wars reference Bruce is Terry's "Dad". Turns out Bruce's colleague, Amanda Waller had decided that there needed to another Batman to carry on Bruce's legacy so she injected Terry's actual Dad with a serum that rewrote his DNA structure with Batman's making Terry the son of Bruce Wayne. Wiz: Terry eventually took on the role of Batman and has many tools to help him in his war on crime, he has peak human strength, being able to easily punch out thugs, lift a metal grate and keep up with his own highjacked Batsuit. Boomstick: He's fast and agile enough to keep up with several older and more experienced thugs, and is as fast as Bruce was in his prime who was able to outrun an explosion, he's also tough enough to survive being shot in the shoulders several times as well and has survived being stabbed in the stomach and chest. Wiz: Terry wears a futuristic variant of the Batsuit, this Batsuit was designed to allow an aging Bruce to continue fighting crime well past his prime and it's proven extremely useful to Terry in his own crime fighting career. The armour grants him Superhuman Strength allowing him to elbow through a metal door, punch holes in walls, exchange blows with Man-Bat who can lift up to 4 tonnes, punch a powered up Brainiac and lift up a giant metal coin. ' Boomstick: It also grants him Superhuman Speed, allowing Terry to dodge gunfire and several of Static's electric blasts, he's been able run and jump through a series of beams whilst dodging attacks from a giant robot, keep with Stalker whose an enhanced hunter and was able to backflip down several feet whilst carrying a toy baby AND dodging gun fire from three shooters, now that's what I call impressive!' Wiz: While wearing the suit Terry's been able to shrug off bullets, surges of electricity, torrents of flame, magical blasts and ice beams, he's also taken hits hits from Venom powered thugs, shrugged off having a boulder landing on him underwater, suffered no damage after being launched into a metal tower and remained conscious after Superhero Micron grew to the size of a skyscraper and stepped on him. Boomstick: The suit has retractable wings that allow Terry to glide and fly along with powerful rocket boots that can boost his flying speed to supersonic levels, the suit's boots can also attach themselves to magnetic objects if Terry needs to cling on to something. Wiz: The suit also has built in grapple guns that can be used to restrain opponents and climb up buildings, a cloaking device, retractable arm blades and claws capable of cutting through metal and wrist mounted lasers. Boomstick: But we're not done yet boys and girls, the suit has even more gadgets that Terry has at his disposal ... 'Inhales', it has finger beams that can blind enemies, special rectangular shields called Impact Defusers that can block bullets, tasers that can give his enemies and electric shocks, enhanced vision, can project holograms, can fire shrukien-like projectiles called Bat Discs and has a built in communicater that allows him to communicate with Bruce 'Exhales'... Wew one thing's for sure I really want this thing! Wiz: Might be a bit difficult for you to get it though as the suit can release an electrical discharge to stop anyone from stealing it and to defend against enemies if they manage to get a hold on him. Boomstick: Damn that sucks! Wiz: Being the successor of Batman, Terry is equipped with several different types of batarang, Normal Batarangs can cut through metal, Hook Batarangs can tie up and restrain enemies and can be used to climb up to different areas, Explosive Batarangs explode upon impact and Electric Batarangs electrocute foes. Terry can also throw a more deadly variant of the Explosive Batarang called the Bomb Batarang which can cause big explosions. Boomstick: Terry can also throw smoke pellets to surprise enemies, knockout pellets which release a sleeping gas that causes foes to fall unconscious, bolas to restrain them, explosives from his ulititly belt, flash bang grenades and tranquilliser darts. Wiz: He's a master martieux artist having received training from Bruce Wayne and Dick Grayson but is also willing to fight dirty if push comes to shove. He's also a skilled dectective and a master of stealth, being able to disappear from people's sight without them noticing and infiltrate secure areas without being detected. Boomstick: Terry has taken down a gang of Jokerz with Bruce Wayne, took down Derek Powers avenging his father, defeated his own Batsuit with nothing but his wits and Bruce's old utitly belt, went back in time and helped Superman defeat a powered up Brainiac, became a honorary member of the Justice League and killed the Joker. Wiz: However his suit is not indestructible and can be pierced with enough force, his cloaking device uses a lot of the suit's power and at the end of the day Terry is still human and can be killed by any normal means. Boomstick: Still if you try and go up against Batman Beyond, you will almost certainly be brought to justice! Batman Beyond: Every time I put on that suit, it’s my chance to help people who are in trouble. I guess on a personal level, it’s my chance to look like a worthwhile human being again. In my eyes… no one else’s. Spider-Man 2099 Wiz: Miguel O’Hara was an engineer of Mexican and Irish Descent who worked for the Megacorpration Alchemax, however he disliked the amount of control the company had over his city. Boomstick: One day he was asked by the company’s CEO Tyler Stone to test some really complicated process about imprinting genetic codes into human psychology, But... the process ended up transforming the test subject into a ugly creature that died soon after it’s transformation. Wiz: This was the final straw for Miguel who went to Stone to resign from the company at which point Stone offered him a drink which contained the highly addictive drug Rapture. Since Alchemax was the sole manufacturer of the drug Stone knew that this would force Miguel to continue working with the company. Boomstick: What a nice boss! and did we mention that Tyler was also Miguel’s secret Dad?, that’s good parenting right there! Wiz: In an attempt to rid himself of the drug’s addiction, Miguel performed the same process he had been previously forced to carry out, on himself but his supervisor had sabotaged it in an attempt to kill him. However Miguel survived and discovered his DNA had been fused with that of a Spiders granting him a host of new ablites. Miguel swore to fight crime and used a Day of the Dead outfit to help him make his costume becoming the heroic webslinger, Spider-Man 2099. Boomstick: Miguel has a variety of powers and ablites at his disposal, he has Superhuman Strength being able to lift up to 10 tonnes, catch and lift a speeding car, rip open a car roof, tear a group of Spider-Salyer robots to shreds and easily defeated a beefed up Anti-Venom. He’s also fast enough to dodge point blank gunfire, catch arrows and swords and can move faster than the eye can see. Wiz: He‘s also pretty tough being able shrug off Venom’s acid touch, viewed being knocked through four walls as a minor annoyance, survived falling down several stories, endured being blasted by a barrage of sonic weaponry and took a hit from fake Thor’s hammer which resulted in him being removed from the fight and a building collapsing on top of him and after all that he still remained conscious. He also has a healing factor that allows him to heal from slashes and puncture wounds in a matter of minutes. Boomstick: His suit has a light air foil which releases a low amount of anti matter particles allowing Miguel to glide on currents of air. Like Spider-Man he can fire organic webbing to swing around or to tie up people, the webbing is also really difficult for normal people to get out of so you don’t want to get stuck in it! Wiz: He also has Enhanced Vision, being able to see objects further away than the normal human eye can see, can see in infared and in the dark, his vision also slows down his perception of time allowing him to react to things extremely quickly. His hearing is also enhanced enough to allow him to hear an ambush by predicting where gunfire aimed at him was coming from and still be quick enough to dodge it. Boomstick: Miguel can use his retractable claws to slash enemies and slit their throats but also to climb walls the claws are also strong enough to shred through metal, Dang!, these claws may be quite handy, but couldn’t someone use them against Miguel so that he would end up injuring himself? Wiz: Luckily the claws automatically retract when they get close to Miguel so there isn’t any risk of that happening. Boomstick: Huh...That’s pretty neat. Wiz: He also possesses deadly fangs which contain a toxin capable of causing dizziness and paralysing victims, the venom is so potent that it has affected Cyborgs and even the Sub-Mariner who has immense durability and a healing factor. Miguel also has the ability to create a decoy for enemies to attack whilst moving extremely quickly. Boomstick: 99 has gone up against the likes of Venom 2099 and the orginal Venom, destroyed his robot double Flipside, killed The Specialist a highly trained assassin, teamed up with the original Spider-Man to save all of time and reality multiple times, decked J. Jonah Jameson and became CEO of Alchemax. Wiz: Miguel is far from invincible though as his eyes are extremely sensitive to light to the point where he has to wear sunglasses indoors, he cannot retract his fangs making him difficult to understand, is easy to anger, and while he does have enhanced sight and hearing he does not have a Spider-Sense making easier for enemies to hit him. Boomstick: But with his variety of ablites you do not want to cross paths with Spider-Man 2099! Spider-Man 2099: Spider-Man is a great chapter in our history, and you're not even a footnote. Pre-Death Battle